


Breaking the Law

by Courtneyshortney82



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Rough Sex, Theft (Kind Of), bethylsmutweek2k20, handcuffs prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtneyshortney82/pseuds/Courtneyshortney82
Summary: Beth gets an idea in her head when she spots something on Rick's kitchen counter...
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Breaking the Law

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late to the party, but this is one of my contributions for Ultimate Bethyl Fic List's Bethyl Smut Week! This is for the handcuffs prompt! Thanks to SquishyCool for being my beta!

Beth Greene was halfway home before the thought of what she'd done finally settled in. It wasn't like her to be reckless or spontaneous. It really wasn't like her to steal from the sheriff, either. But his handcuffs had been laying right there on the kitchen counter… 

* * *

She wasn't sure where the idea came from, maybe it'd been meandering around her brain all this time and seeing the shiny metal innocently laying on the counter had brought it to the forefront of her mind.

Rick had been telling her about a new friend Judith had made at school and how he was still afraid to do after-school pick up without Michonne because of the desperate housewives of Senoia looking at him like they could eat him alive.

Whatever else he said was just noise as she envisioned her hands being restrained through the slats of her headboard with those damn handcuffs. Daryl giving her a small smirk as he looms over her. Right before he… 

Nope. That’s not what she needed to be thinking about right now. Why the hell was she here again?

Oh right, she was helping Rick plan Michonne's birthday party. Beth finally got her head in a safer spot to realize that Rick was still talking, but he was no longer in the room.

That's when it happened. It was like she was outside her body watching as she leaned over the counter, grabbed the cuffs, and slid them into her purse. Pushing them to the very bottom. He didn't even notice they were gone when he strode back into the kitchen, just gave Beth the list of things he'd come up with that they needed. 

_ Balloons _ _   
_ _ Paper Plates _ _   
_ _ Plastic Forks _ _   
_ _ Napkins _ _   
_ _ Whatever else you think _

What was she doing with this list again? Her mind had ventured back to being restrained and trying to hold still while Daryl's tongue did absolutely filthy things between her thighs and…

Fuck! She needed to get out of here. Get home and either attack her unsuspecting boyfriend or go to church and apologize to God for the things she was imagining—and for the theft of police property from the sheriff.

"Beth? Ya okay? Ya don't mind pickin' that stuff up, do ya? I get in one of them party stores and I wanna run right back out." Rick was looking at her, blue eyes slightly narrowed like he was concerned about how little attention she was giving him.

"’Course I don't mind! That's why I offered. I'll pick this all up tomorrow and then Daryl an' I'll be over Saturday ta help ya get everything ready. Think I'm just hungry and my mind keeps wanderin'." Wasn't a complete lie. She was hungry… just not for food.

Rick gave her a smile and walked her to the backdoor. "Better get home then, see if that man of yours will feed ya. I'll see ya Saturday." He watched until she was in the truck, seat belt on and engine going before he walked back inside. 

So how much jail time  _ do _ you get when you steal from the sheriff?

* * *

Daryl’s truck was already parked in front of the little two bedroom house they’d moved into six months ago. She’s sent him a text to let him know that she was stopping by the Grimes’ house on her way home to talk to Rick and that they would figure out dinner when she got home, but the scents of garlic, tomato, and pepperoni hit her as she walked in the door and knew that he’d stopped for pizza. Hopefully he’d reminded Glenn about Michonne’s party on Saturday. Maggie was usually good about remembering things, but at seven months pregnant, it was hit and miss with her lately. 

“Daryl?” She called up the stairs, not seeing him anywhere on the lower level.

“Yeah?” came his voice from behind her, making her jump and clutch her purse tightly against her chest. 

How the hell did he get behind her? Why was she acting so crazy and like a guilty serial killer? She could never be a criminal. 

“The hell’s wrong with ya?” Daryl looked a little amused and a little concerned with her reaction.

“Nothin’. You just scared me, Daryl Dixon! How the hell did you manage to sneak around behind me?” She didn't mean to sound so edgy, but her little foray into petty theft was making her crazy. She was never again going to follow an urge like that. Nope. She was going back to living life on the straight and narrow. 

“I was ‘round the side of the house convincin’ Dog that no matter how much he barked? that squirrel wasn’t comin’ back down the tree. Saw ya were home.” Beth finally noticed the big dog sitting on the floor between them, his large tail thumping on the floor. 

“Sorry, ya just threw me.” She leaned in to kiss his cheek and then squatted down to scratch Dog behind his ears. “Didn’t mean ta ignore my two favorite boys.” She was pretty sure she heard him murmur something about her knowing damn well he wasn’t a boy, and that led her thoughts back to the handcuffs in the bottom of her purse. 

* * *

After dinner, they took Dog for a long walk to burn off the excess energy from being stuck in the house all day. They turned some mindless reality show on and talked about their days. Daryl was still giving her suspicious looks every now and then. He was the most perceptive person she’d ever met and she knew that he could read her like a book. 

“I stole Rick’s handcuffs!” She blurted out, interrupting the story he was telling her about how Glenn was planning to remodel the restaurant after the baby was born.

“Ya did what?” His blue eyes widened at her outburst and his lip was twitching like he was trying to suppress a smile. Jerk.

“I stole Rick’s handcuffs. I saw ‘em layin’ there and then I had an idea and I stole ‘em.” She probably should’ve left out the part about the idea, he was going to want to know what that idea was. But she was saved by his cell phone ringing.

Daryl looked down at the caller ID and snorted out a laugh, his eyes locking with hers when he answered. “Rick.”

Beth was trying to hear what was being said on the other end of the phone, but damn if that man didn’t have his volume turned way down. Stupid super hunter hearing. His side was one word answers and grunts, so that didn’t help her.

“Hang on, I’ll ask her.” Daryl moved the phone slightly away from his ear. “Rick was wonderin’ if ya saw where he put his handcuffs when he came home from work.”

He tilted his head waiting for her answer. Crap, he was loving this. 

“Nah man, she didn’t… yep, see ya then.” He set his phone down on the couch between them before looking back over at her. “Now that I’m an accomplice in yer heist, you wanna tell me what this idea was that had ya stealin’ from the sheriff?  _ While _ he was in the house?”

“I thought we could, ya know… use ‘em.” She tried to bury her face in her hands, but he caught them and trapped them between his.

“Oh yeah? An which one of us did ya plan on bein’ cuffed?” The way he was acting, she was thinking she should cuff him to the kitchen table and leave him there all night. 

“Well, I was thinkin’ me… I know, I know, that’s never been us, but I suddenly had all these visions of you on top of me and me not bein’ able to use my hands and bein’ a little helpless and then… well, then I was stuffin’ ‘em in my purse.”

He was quiet. Finally getting the nerve to look up at him, she was a little confused to see him staring at the TV, one hand rubbing back and forth across the hair on his chin. 

He never even looked over at her as he said, “Go get ‘em.”

Something in his tone made her stomach muscles clench and she felt a little dampness between her legs. She’d left her purse on the table by the couch, so she only had to turn around and dig them out from under her wallet and keys.

The handcuffs felt heavier in her hand when she held them out to him, like they were holding some kind of step in their relationship. He grabbed them from her hands and stood up.

He was at the foot of the stairs when he stopped and turned his head towards her. “I’m gonna take a shower. If ya wanna use those, meet me in the bedroom. An’ ya better not have a stitch of clothes on.”

His words drenched her panties. Beth sat on the couch and waited until she heard the shower turn on upstairs and then raced up the stairs. She dropped her clothes in the hamper and then the uncomfortable self-doubt took over. She wasn't the type of girl that could pull off the sexy pose on the bed. Being with Daryl had been great for her self/confidence, but she still wasn't ready to try out the positions that she'd seen some women get themselves into. Like the magazine she'd found the one time she'd cleaned up Merle and Daryl's apartment.

She could still hear Merle's laughter at how red her face had turned. That had been years ago and it was still one of the older Dixon's favorite stories. 

Beth decided to just lay back against the pillows. Daryl had already seen every inch of her, and he’d had his hands and mouth all over those same inches. 

The door from the bathroom opened just then and a small bit of steam escaped as he walked in the bedroom. His hair was wet and hanging in his eyes, the dark green towel barely clinging onto his hips. Drops of water he'd missed with the towel slowly ran down his chest over the tattoo inked across his heart. Just the sight of him caused her to shiver, her nipples hardening and catching his eyes.

"Damn, girl… yer fuckin' sexy as hell layin’ there." She hadn't noticed he had the cuffs in his hand as he made his way towards the bed. The slight clinking they made caught her attention and she rubbed her thighs together. Trying to get some friction for a small bit of relief.

"Ya sure about this, Greene? You’d better tell me if ya wanna stop. Promise?" Daryl was still standing next to the bed and that was too far away. She grabbed the edge of the towel and tugged, and it fell and pooled around his feet. Giving him what she hoped was a coy smile as she rolled onto her back and stretched her arms over her head. 

Daryl's blue eyes were quickly being overtaken by black as his pupils dilated seeing her stretched out on their bed; naked and waiting for him to handcuff her and have her whatever way he wanted. He was climbing across the bed before settling on top of her. His strong legs caging hers. He always made her feel so tiny when he was like this. Like he could overpower her in a second. Beth knew he wouldn't ever hurt her, but sometimes just that layer of "what if" made everything more intense. Just like him. 

Daryl was lowering his head and pressing his lips lightly to her temple, forehead, the tip of her nose, and then finally landing on her mouth. His tongue traced the shape of her mouth before sealing against hers. They were no longer timid like the first few times they'd been together. Their kisses didn't build up slowly, they were full-on passion from the start.

His tongue in her mouth almost distracted her so much that she hadn't felt his large hand close around her wrist until she sensed the weight of the cold metal. Her eyes flew open and locked on his.

"Can still change yer mind, girl." He was gently rubbing circles on her wrist, the calluses on his thumb catching the raised skin of her scar.

Beth shook her head. "Not a chance, Dixon."

Daryl looped the chain through one of the bars of the headboard and then the cuff closed around her wrist and she gave both wrists a tug, surprised at how it wasn't painful, but the metal bit into her skin just enough to know that she wasn't going anywhere. 

Daryl sat back on his heels, his eyes brashly taking in every inch of her. He was driving her crazy. Just sitting there… staring. She was doing some staring herself, she couldn't help it. He made her breath catch every time she saw him; broad shoulders, trim waist, those arms, and then that thick cock that was straining upwards against his stomach. If she could move, she'd have leaned forward to wrap her lips around it.

The sounds he made when she slowly moved her head up and down, circling her tongue around the tip… those sounds made her knees weak. She had a moment of regretting the handcuffs until she felt a feather-light pressure against her right nipple. His large hand was engulfing her left breast as his mouth and tongue replaced his fingers on the right. 

"Ugh, Daryl… yes." She sighed, pushing her head farther back into the pillow so she could arch her back closer to him.

Daryl’s hand drifted down her stomach and over to her hip, giving it the gentlest squeeze before he moved it down her thigh to her knee and then back up, just the tips of his fingers grazing the inside of her thighs. 

“Daryl…” She moaned. “Touch me, please… touch me.”

“Like this?” He murmured. His thumb and ring finger softly pinched her clit. The bundle of nerves was already swollen and sensitive. 

Beth closed her eyes tightly and moaned. “Fuck, Daryl. More.”

Daryl slipped one finger down and teased her center. “Damn girl, yer already so fuckin’ wet.” Beth was arching her back as much as she could, trying to get his finger further inside her. His legs were still outside of hers and just a little pressure from him and she was unable to move anymore. Grunting in frustration, she opened her eyes to find him smirking down at her, shaking his head, causing his long hair to fall into his eyes. “Stop yer wigglin’ around, girl. I ain’t ever left ya hangin’ before, have I?”

The snarky remark stuck in her throat when he plunged two fingers inside her. Stretching her to the point she was sure she stopped breathing for a few moments. His fingers picked up speed and pumped harder into her. His wrist turned so he could curl his fingers upward, finding her G-spot and applying just the right amount of pressure. His mouth was on her nipple, sucking and lightly biting until she was crying out.

“Shhh, baby. Ya want the neighbors to know what we’re doin’?”

Her chest was heaving and she couldn’t form the word no, so she gave him a slight shake of her head and watched as his mouth placed one more kiss in the valley between her breasts. Then he trailed down, dropping kisses along her stomach until he was hovering between her legs. He’d slowed down the torment his fingers had been inflicting on her cunt, but as soon as his mouth closed around her clit, he picked up the pace again. The scream that escaped her had him covering her mouth with his free hand. 

“If ya keep screamin’ like that, Dog’s gonna be in here tryin’ to kill me. Ya don’t wanna explain that ta Rick, do ya?

Beth tried to laugh at that, but it quickly turned into a moan. “Then  _ fuck _ me, Daryl.”

“Well, I’m not sure that’ll stop tha’ screamin’...” He gave her a crooked smile as he moved up on top of her, reaching between them to position the swollen head of his cock at her entrance. His legs, still outside of hers, tightened as he slowly slid inside of her. She was completely pinned down and his cock pressed against her clit the entire way. Her hands were struggling against the handcuffs, wanting to wrap her arms around his neck, dig her nails into his shoulder, anything but what they were doing. 

“Daryl. Daryl… Daryl… yes, oh God, yes.” she whimpered into his neck before throwing her head back, not even trying to swallow down the moan that he was drawing out of her.

His pace had been slow, almost too slow. Her pleas had urged him faster and harder. He put all of his weight on his left arm and used his right to pull her leg up around his hip, giving him more access. His fingers were on her clit. Alternating between circles and pressure.

Her orgasm hit her hard. Every muscle in her body clenched until her vision started to take on a slightly hazy edge. She turned her face into her pillow, hoping to muffle the nonsense she was screaming. Daryl buried his face in her neck, his thrusts losing some of their finesse until he gave one hard thrust and then stilled. Her name fell from his lips almost like he was praying. 

Neither one could move. Beth because of the handcuffs and the large man on top of her, and Daryl because of his usual post sex haze. She loved him like that. He was relaxed and didn’t carry all of the world on his shoulders for those few moments.

He gave a small grunt before rolling off of her, Beth’s cunt clenching and feeling empty as he pulled out of her. She was about to curl up next to him, but was stopped by the handcuffs. She cleared her throat and rattled the cuffs a little. “Umm… Daryl. Help.”

“Where’d ya put the key?” He was sitting on the edge of the bed now and when she didn’t answer him, he looked over his shoulder.

Her face must have told him everything he needed to know.

“Beth, when ya stole the cuffs from Rick… did’ja happen to steal the key, too?”

Beth could feel the heat racing up her neck and face. She shook her head.

Laughter, that’s what she got. The love of her life laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. “Girl, I can’t wait to hear how ya explain this one ta Rick!”


End file.
